Swimming is just a breath of fresh air
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: For Tsubaki, swimming has always been her drive. It's apart of her. She's also gets a little weird when it comes to swimming.Tsubaki isn't really one for love...well she used to be. She used to have someone she loved...he was a jerk to her. But there was someone who came to her rescue (Haruka) in her time of need. What will the other boy(Rin) think when he see's this development.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo I'm back with another story for you and a new OC. I hope you like it. It's my first one for this anime...FREE!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Free!...but if I did all these cuties would be mine hahahahaha_**

The water is apart of me. I could go deeper and deeper until I reach the bottom. The refreshing feeling of the water on my skin makes me feel nostalgic. I could spend the rest of my days in the water if I could. But I can't because I'm only human. That's what gets me.

My name is Toriyama Tsubaki and I'm a dedicated swimmer. I've been swimming since the first time I could walk and talk. I can't go a day with out it. That's what my brother tells me anyway. He always calls me a whale. At first I was insulted by that name, but then realized what he meant. I practically live in the water and I love to sing. So do whale's.

My childhood friends Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Hanizuki Nagisa, and I have been together for...well since elementary school. We were all in a swim team back then. There was another person that was on the team too; it was Matsuoka Rin. All five of us were very close. The boys had placed first in a relay that they had competed in back then. I cheered them on. We were so happy...well up until Rin had to move. He said that he was going to a swim school in Australia. I was upset. One because he was moving away, and two because he was leaving me behind. He had promised that the two of us were going to go all the way when it came to swimming. He had promised that. I cried my self too sleep that night. Then one day, when I was watching Haru-chan practice, we both saw Rin. I was very ecstatic that he had come back. I went up to say hi to him, but he ignored me;he walked right by me. He had changed a lot. The most shocking thing was that he had challenged Haru to a race. I only watched. Haru won that small race, but at a price. Rin got mad at him and said that he didn't want to swim anymore. My heart sunk to the deepest pit of my stomach. Rin had not only broken our promise to swim together, but also our promise to be together. So I moved on. It just hurts to much..receiving heart break hurts to much. Especially from somebody that you had liked...for a long time.

***_Break_***

Today me and Makoto-chan our on our way to go get Haru. That boy has already missed a day, and God knows that he had spent it in the water. I have no right to talk though. I'm the same exact way.

I was running behind Makoto. Trying to catch up with him. I really need to work out some more; more than I usually do.

" Come on Tsubaki-chan we have to hurry and get Haru or else we'll be late for school," he said running ahead of me. I sighed. Yeah I know that I have to catch up...geez. When we're still running when we saw the old lady Tamura-san.

"Good morning Tamura-san," me and Makoto said at the same time.

"Oh! Good morning Makoto-chan and Tsubaki-chan." I waved to Tamura-san when we ran by her. She always gives me cookies when I come by.

"Here take this with you," she said. She handed the both of us a small package of food. We both stopped in front of her and took the objects with open arms. I think I know what it is.

"Arigato," the both of us said.

"See you two around." We both waved to her as we went up the path. I was too busy munching on my treat to notice the adorable kitten sitting on the steps. I continued up the steps with out even knowing that Makoto stopped to pet it. I was walking further and further away from him. Then I heard his voice scream for me.

" Tsubaki-chan wait for me," he said trying to catch up to me. Well that's karma for ya. I stopped so he could catchup. I was already on the top step. I chuckled when I saw him come up behind me. I then started to laugh. He looked funny when he came up here.

"Tsubaki-chan laughing isn't nice," he whined. Even though he had said that I just continued to laugh at his expense. Makoto can be so easy to mess with at times it's funny.

When we had finally made it to Haru's house, we walked up to the door. Makoto rang the door bell. No answer. We both stepped back to look at his window. It was probably the bathroom window.

" Oh come on.."

"You know that this happens every time right." Makoto looked down at me and gave me a look. Hey what did I say.

We decided to go through the back door which I know is always open. That's really bad. What if someone bad gets into Haru-chans house. That's both irresponsible and dangerous. I'm going to scold him for that.

We had gotten to the back door, and as I said it was open. Makoto and I looked at each other then sighed. A lecture is sure to come from one of us.

"Excuse me," Makoto said as we had made our way into the house.

"Haru are you there," I said in a loud voice. I know he's in his bathroom hanging out in the bathtub. I sighed. He's definitely in there. We made our way further in to the house. We went through a curtain. When we got through them we saw Haru's clothes.

"Naturally he's here."

"...Did he just get in there or has he been in there for a while." Makoto looked at me and shrugged. We slumped our shoulders. He just had to make things difficult for the two of us.

Makoto opened the sliding door. There we saw Haru popping his head out of the tub. I didn't go in there with Makoto. I know he might be wearing his swimsuit, but I would feel weird if I just went in there. Especially since he's half naked. I blushed.

I flinched when I heard someone walk up beside me. I looked to my right. It was Haru in his swimsuit. I was blushing even more now. I know I've seen him in his bathing suit before, but...this was way more embarrassing than all those other times. I'm in his bathroom while he's half naked. And I'm a girl... I then heard someone voice talking to me.

" Oi Tsubaki do you hear me? I've been trying to call you." I lifted up my head and uncovered my face. By now I was back to normal. There's no way I want him to see me like that. Never ever. I turned my head towards him. I put a blank face on. I started to taunt him.

"Well I just chose to ignore you is all. Your voice sounds really annoying in the morning." His eye twitched but he continued to walk out of the bathroom. I smirked. He's so easy to mess with, but only sometimes though. I know it's wrong but I like to mess with people. They make it to easy for me. Makoto walked past me so he could catch up with Haru. He smirked when he saw my face. He must've saw my expression from before. I blushed again. That Haru...he's going to be the death of me.

We had made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. I just decided to stand by the door. Haru had put on an apron over his swimsuit. HAHAHA what a card. That reminds me of something though. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's right there.

"Wait why are you grilling fish?!" I looked over towards Makoto and Haru. Makoto was making a fuss because Haru was cooking fish...in the morning. I snorted. Typical Haru; he's always been like this. It makes me laugh to no end.

"...I haven't had breakfast." I perked up when I heard him say breakfast. I had that treat earlier but I was still hungry. I walked over towards the two of them.

Makoto was still ranting. " Gah. And your wearing your swimsuit underneath your apron." I chuckled. I patted Makoto on the back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. I shook my head. He should know it's useless to try. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

" Haru you have to get ready now or else you'll make **all **of us late." Haru looked at me with his usual blank expression. He didn't say anything. My eye twitched. OK then if that's how you wanna play it. I walked over to him. I leaned over to his ear and spoke.

" If you get ready fast enough I'll let you swim in my kiddy pool that's at my house." That definitely worked. Haru quickly left the kitchen and ran up to his room. Makoto just stared at me in awe.

"Tsu-chan your the best...but that won't always work on him in the future." I looked at him and gave a wide grin.

"Oh yes it will," I said with the utmost confidence. Makoto looked at me confused.

"Ano...Why do you say that?" I laughed and put my hands on my hips with my head held high.

" Because...It always works for me when I'm lazy." By then Makoto had fallen over. I looked at him. What...did I say something wrong.

***_Time Skip_***

The three of us were on our way to school now. I knew my plan would work. Just goes to show you how smart I am. While we we're walking to school I started to look over to the sea. We were walking close enough to see the shore to see it. I closed my eyes so that I could imagine myself swimming. Drifting and floating on the water.

" Tsubaki-chan are you OK?" I opened my eyes. I must have gotten a little too far in la la land. I looked over at Makoto and Haru. They were both staring at me. I blushed. I got caught. How embarrassing.

" Heheh...Sorry. I was just got too carried away by the sea," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully. The other two stared at me for a little bit , but then went back to whatever they were talking about. I looked back over to sea. I was still walking by the others. I know they weren't looking at me. I sighed.

"I really want to swim...bad. Even if it is cold," I whispered. I looked back up to the other two. I was dumbfounded. Their leaving me behind.

"Hey you Baka wait for me!" I ran towards them while still in the midst of my thoughts.

When we had gotten to our class, class 2-1, I noticed my friend Chizuru waving for me to come over. I looked back towards Makoto and Haru. They nodded their heads as if they were saying 'we'll see you at the end of class.' I nodded back at them with a grin, and walked over to my friend. She had a big grin on her face. I also noticed she was wearing her gages on her ear today.

"Ohayo Tsu-chan how was your morning," she said while giving a wide grin. I gave her an awkward smile. Did she really want to know?

"Ano...It was...Fine..I guess." Oh man I feel awkward now. Thanks a lot Haru. Chizuru stared at me then she turned her head to look at something. I followed her gaze. When I saw what she was looking at I blushed. She was looking at Haru.

"Ne~ Tsu-chan did something interesting happen this morning," she asked in a sly voice. I gulped. I don't want to tell her that I kept staring at Haru's half naked body. No way.

"UH...Um..No nothing happened," I said quickly. Am I still blushing. I know I'm still blushing now. I am not a girly lovey dovey person. Well...I'm not that person anymore. It's all **HIS** fault that I'm like this. My expression must have changed because Chizuru had a look of worry on her face.

" Hey Tsu-chan. Your still not thinking about 'him' are you." I flinched when she mentioned it. I really need to stop this. I was about to say something else to her when I heard our teacher. She told us to take our seats. I went to my seat which was in the last row second seat from the front. I like this seat but I'd rather sit in the back with Makoto and Haru, but I have Chizuru sitting in front of me so no harm no foul. The teacher, whose name I forgot, started to call out the role.

"Mr Tadokoro Junichi."

"Here."

"Miss Tezuki Kaori."

"Here."

"Miss Toriyama Tsubaki."

"Here." I put my hand down after she called my name. I sighed. I really want to go swimming right now. It's so boring in here.

"Um.." I looked back up towards the teacher. Is there someone whose not here today?

"Miss Nanase Haruka." I choked. Did this women seriously say that. I know Haru's probably used to it by now, but... come on. I looked back at him. He looked so sullen and blank. I deadpanned at the thought. 'He's always like that' I thought.

"Ma'am Haruka's a guy," I heard Makoto say. The class started to laugh.

The teacher gasped a little. Man is she dumb.

"Oh your right." Boy do I feel sorry for him. Makoto and Nagisa have girly names too. I'm with them because I've known Makoto and Haru since preschool. I met Nagisa and '**him**' later on when we got into elementary school.

" I'm sorry Nanase-kun." I felt really bad for him now. All this unnecessary attention must be crap for him right now. I looked back at Makoto. He must be telling Haru that it was OK. Poor boy. I then felt my shoulder being nudged. I looked back up. Chizuru had a reassuring smile on her face. She knows how it feels too. She looks like a guy, her hair is chin lengthed, she's kinda tall, and her voice is somewhat deep. On the other hand that did get her some wanted attention...oops my mistake. She was approached by girls not boys. You have to admit; she is kinda good-looking though.

"You were absent yesterday right." I looked back up to the teacher. Now that I think about it she looks kind of familiar.

"My name is Amakata Miho, your new homeroom teacher." Oh now I know where she's from. My brother, Takeshi, had some magazines with this lady wearing different bathing suits on the front covers of them. I think he still has those hidden under his bed.

" It's nice to meet you," Miss Amakata said. Yeah I'm so telling the guys first...then my brother. I can't wait to see his face.

When class ended, I told Chizuru that I was going to hang out with the guys. She nodded in agreement. I eyed her suspiciously. She puts up more of a fight than this. I'll interrogate her later. I got up from my desk and walked to the back of the classroom Towards Makoto and Haru.

"Hey guys." They nodded in acknowledgement. I sat down in the desk in front of Makoto. Almost everyone had left for lunch.

"I heard Miss Ama-chan is from this area." I blinked. Ama-chan? Oh that's Miss Amakata's nickname. I think she's a little too old for a nickname. That's just me.

"She went to college in Tokyo and found a job there." I blinked once again.

"Really Tokyo! I've always wanted to go there. It's been my life's dream to go there." Makoto and Haru sweat dropped. I had my hands clasped together and I was looking upward with sparkles in my eyes. Makoto touched my shoulder. I looked at him still with sparkles in my eyes.

" We know that's your dream Tsu-chan..but can you let me finish." I looked at him then I looked at Haru. I looked down and blushed.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Makoto nodded then continued on with what he was saying.

"Miss Amakata came back when her dream fell through..." I was staring at Makoto, with my hand propped up, listening to what he was saying. I guess he got this information from somewhere on the gossip train. Things do go around. I know.

"What was her dream," I asked. Now I'm interested. I've always wanted to know why teachers chose a job like this.

Makoto turned to me. "Beats me. Maybe she wanted to go into music." I nodded. 'So why did she choose a teaching job as her plan B' thought to myself. I sighed. That's gonna bug me for awhile. I turned my attention over to Haru. He was looking outside. I guess he's really bored right now. He's not the only one. I turned my head towards Makoto when I heard shuffling. He had taken out his bento. At that my moment my stomach growled. I forgot to make my bento this morning. Makoto smiled.

" So...wanna eat on the roof." I smiled. Good old Makoto; he's always looking out for us. I looked over to Haru. I deadpanned. He must be thinking about something rude. He knows that if I heard him I would set him straight. I sighed. Oh well. No use trying to pry. I got up from the desk that I was sitting. I turned so I was facing the boys. I grabbed Haru's arm and pulled him up. He groaned in annoyance. I rolled my eyes

"Alright then. Lets head to the roof shall we." I continued to pull Haru's arm. He really needs to stop being so sullen. It get son my nerves sometimes. Makoto was slowly falling behind us. I think I heard him chuckle when I grabbed Haru's arm.

***_Time skip_***

We had made our way to the steps. By then my stomach was still growling.

"I didn't bring a lunch," Haru said. I nodded in agreement while holding my stomach. Oh man I think I'm going to die of starvation.

"I didn't make anything before hand, and my brother sucks at cooking,"I said. I was already groaning in annoyance. My stupid brother needs to learn how to cook. I can't do it all.

Makoto looked at the both of us. He looked back at me for a second. Wait was that a look of sympathy? Oh I'm going to get him for this later.

"Why don't you two go buy something , or do want some of this." Both me and Haru looked down at what was in his hand. I gasped. It's the stuff the old lady gave to me and Makoto this morning. Aww man; I had eaten all of mine when we were at Haru's house...Terrific.

"...Squid." Haru was looking down at the sticks of seafood. I was drooling when I looked at them. Come on Makoto give them to me.

Then I heard a familiar voice that came from down the steps.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, and Tsu-chan. It's been forever." All three of us turned our heads to the source. My mouth gaped open. Is that who I think it is?

"I'll be joining you guys here at Iwatobi High School." I continued to look at the new person that was present. Then it him me. There was only one other person who has called 'Tsu-chan' other than Makoto.

"Mako-chan?"

"Haru-chan?"

Both boys gasped. " Nagisa?!" I had a wide grin on my face. Yes it was Nagisa. My playmate and partner in crime.

"Nagi-chan it's been so long," I said as I ran down the steps; my hunger completely forgotten. I ran straight into Nagisa, and gave him a hug. I missed him these past couple of years. It's been too long. He hugged me back. We looked back up at each other.

"Tsu-chan you look so pretty. Did you cut your hair?" I chuckled. He had his hands around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. And no we do not like each other like that. We have a sibling bond.

"Yeah. It was getting to long. It was getting too hard to deal with," I said as I pulled on a piece of my barely shoulder, length hazel hair. I cut it for a reason, but that's to be said later. Nagisa nodded at my answer. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Yep it's good to have him back.

On the roof, the four of us were standing behind the railing. I was standing in between Makoto and Nagisa. I was also munching on those squid sticks that Makoto had. He was nice enough to give them to me. I was almost in tears. Mako-chan is such a saint.

"How many years has it been." I was about to ask the same thing. It's been a long time since all of us have been together like this. Well most of us anyway.

" I don't think I saw you guys after the swimming club shut down." I stopped eating. I had completely forgotten about that. I guess it has been too long. Makoto must have noticed my change in expression. He patted my back reassuringly and gave me a smile. I gave him one in return.

"Yep, because I went to a different school." I nodded my head. Nagisa told me that he was going to a different school then. I told him back then that I was gonna miss him. I'm glad he's back.

I started to think about the good old days; when all of us, including 'him', swam together. They were my support when I swam by myself. It feels like yesterday we were all swimming for the same goal.

***_Flashback_***

"Haru-chan Haru-chan look what I can do," said a smaller version of me. Haru-chan or other known as Haruka turned his head towards the smaller me. He had a blank look on his face, but then a smile appeared on his face. Then his face went back to normal

"Baka stop messing around or you'll hurt yourself." He was to busy practicing his diving to come help her if trouble arises. The smaller me stuck out her tongue.

"Your mean Haru-chan." I went back to what I was doing.

"I don't care. Be reckless all you want." The both of us huffed and looked away from each other. The smaller me went back to trying to learn how to dive. I was reckless though. I was always getting into trouble.

"Haru don't be mean to Tsu-chan. She's only trying to show you something is all." Good old Makoto. He still acts like a mother bird today.

" Ne~ Tsu-chan. Are you going to try to enter a race if you get the chance." Nagisa had showed up behind little me which caused me to fall in to the pool. I was slowly falling and I had already lost

" Whoa!" There was a big splash. The boys screamed my name.

"Tsubaki!"

"I told her not to get reckless." Haru was just about to go in when a hand stopped him. He looked back to see it was Makoto that stopped him. He pointed his hand in the other direction. Haru turned around. He saw another boy jump into the pool. He was familiar.

A couple of seconds or minutes later, the boy came back out of the water, the smaller me in tow. The others quickly rushed over to them. The smaller me started to cough up water. The boy got out of the water.

"Tsu-chan are you alright?" Makoto was already beside me. I slowly got up. I nodded my head. Everyone smiled. And after a serious lecture from Makoto...Yes he was that way back then too. Everyone went back to what they were doing. The mysterious boy was about to swim away when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around. He saw little me looking at him with a small blush on my face.

"Uh...Um thank you for rescuing me. I'm really thankful. I want to repay you though." The boy looked at smaller me for a second then a grin showed up on his face.

"OK. You can...promise me that I'll get to see you swim. I've heard your really good." Smaller me blushed. The boy was holding one of my hands and he had his other hand on smaller me's cheek. His eyes were showing different emotions, but the one that I saw was something I never thought I would experienced; Like. The boy had taken an interest in me. I will never forget that day because I know who that boy was. My first and last love. Matsuoka Rin.

***_End of flash back_***

When i had gotten back from reminiscing, Makoto had told me that we were going to go see the old swimming club. He told me that Nagisa had said it's going to be torn down soon. My face dropped. I never heard that at all. I mean my brother mentioned something about the old building but not this.

Nagisa, started to talk about going back there, to dig up the old first place trophy that the boys had won in a relay. I was certainly up for that. I love going to abandoned places after dark. It gives a sense of adventure.

At first Haru didn't want to go, but Makoto had managed to bribe him into it. Me and Nagisa were laughing up a storm.

When school had ended, the boys said they were going over to Haru's house. I told them I had to go home. I did say I would meet them at the swim club building tonight though. I think I saw some expression in Haru's face when I said I was going home. I think I might have just been seeing things. I bid the boys a good-bye and left.

I arrived at my house, and the first thing I noticed was that it was quiet...too quiet. I ran towards the kitchen. When I slammed the sliding door of the kitchen open...I saw my brother cooking. He was wearing a pink frilly apron. I think it's mom's special apron. I continued to stare. My brother turned his head towards me and smiled.

"OH. Tsubaki your home. Would you like some." Takeshi lifted the spoon from out of the metal pot. I flinched. The stuff on the spoon looked like crap, and it didn't look edible. Oh wait...did that stuff just move.

"Nii-san what did I tell you about cooking. You know you can't cook anything even if your life depended on it." I had moved over to look at what was inside the pot. I quickly covered my nose. Oh man what is that smell. I stepped back at least 2 feet away from the stove.

" Aww you don't like it? I spent an hour and a half making this." I twitched. He spent how long making that stuff. Note to self: try to come home early.

"Nii-san I have a question." Takeshi looked back at me.

"What is it?" I gulped. I really hope he doesn't say no.

" Well...you see...CANIGOTOTHEOLDSWIMCLUBBUILDINGWITHTHEGUYS." My brother blinked in surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting a question so...fast like that.

"Uh sure as long as those two boys stay with you." I smiled. Hooray he approved. I ran up to my brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Thank you. I promise I'll be back. And no later than eleven o'clock." I ran upstairs to my room and changed out of my school uniform. I went through my closet and took out a jean skirt, some tights, my black converse, and my black hoodie with the letters 'MAM' in white on it. I quickly got dressed. I pulled my shoulder length hazel hair into a pony tail. I left my bangs hanging. I grabbed my cell and ran back downstairs. I threw my brother a quick good-bye and left through the front door.

***_Time skip_***

When I had finally made it to the front of the building, I noticed the guys weren't standing there.

'I guess they already went inside' I ran towards the entrance of the building. I pushed the door opened and went inside. I stared at the walls of the building as I was walking. This place has really been let go. It makes me feel sad when I think about it.

When I had gotten further and further inside, I looked ahead and saw the guys walking ahead. I started to run so I could catch up.

" Hey guys wait for me." The boys stopped and turned around. I waved at them.

"Tsu-chan you made it. Did you sneak out or something?" My eye twitched.

" Or something. I would never try to sneak out of the house Nagi-chan." I started to walk ahead of them. Then as I was walking I heard footsteps. I turned my head down a hallway. I squinted my eyes. It looked like someone was coming this way. When the person had finally showed them self into the light, my eyes widened.

"Yo" The person had stopped right in front of the four of us.

"Huh? Who's there." I knew who it was I just couldn't comprehend the fact that it was 'him.'

"I can't tell." I just stood there in shock.

"I didn't think I would run into you guys here." The person put their hand to the back of their hat and pulled the band that was on the back. I flinched. I recognize that little gesture.

Both Makoto and Nagisa gasped in surprise.

"Rin-chan?"

"Rin?"

_**Ok I'm going to stop it right there. I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story. Remember the review button is your friend.**_

_**The next chapter will be updated when I get it updated but for now...so long my lovelies.**_

-_Anime hotty lover.18_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey...well here's chapter 2 I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Free!. I only own any OC that shows up.

I was walking to school, my school bag in tow. Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa we're walking beside me. They were talking about something. I don't really care either way. I was too busy thinking about yesterday. I hung my head in remorse. Why? Why did Rin show up? I turned my head towards the guys. They all looked king of sullen...Well Haru always looks sullen. That's beside the point. Rin didn't give me even a glance the other day.

* Flash back*

"Rin-chan?!"

"Rin?!"

Both Makoto and Nagisa. I was too. Seeing the guy that had supposedly broke your heart was the most shocking thing in the world right now. I had left my head hang lower than it should be. I don't want to see his face. I kept my head hanging because I had felt someone staring at me. It was probably Rin.

"Your back from Australia." Nagisa ran up to Rin, grabbing him by the arm. Seeing his expression shows that he didn't hear anything about what happened. I kept my head low.

"What are you doing here though?" I heard Makoto speak up. Yeah...that's a good question. He probably came back to dig up the trophy. I think that's why he's here.

"This must be fate." I flinched. If this is fate then I don't think this will end well. I lifted up my head slightly. I took in Rin's appearance. He's grown so much. His hair was longer. His facial features have become more masculine. And knowing how much the guy trains, I know there's a great deal of muscle on his body.

"Some unseen force has brought us all here at this exact- ." Before Nagisa could finish speaking Rin spoke up.

"Haru your still hanging out with these guys." I lifted my head all the way. My eyes were wide. What does he mean by that?

Rin must've felt my eyes on him because he turned his head in my direction. I quickly looked back down. I turned my head in the other direction. ' _I can't believe he would ask that_,' I thought to myself. I put my right hand on my left arm and clenched the fabric.

"You never learn." Makoto and Nagisa looked back at Rin with confusion on their faces. I gulped. I knew it was going to come to this if all of us met up with Rin again.

"What are you talking about Rin?" I clenched my sleeve tighter. I don't want the other two to know what happened.

"And what about you have you learned anything." I turned my head when I heard Haru speak up. Haru lifted his head up up to look directly at Rin.

"Have you learned anything." I kept looking at Haru; my eyes filled with desperation. He turned his head in my direction. He gave me a small smile. I gasped a little, but softened my expression. He was going to take care of this that's why he smiled at me.

I looked back up at Rin. I noticed that he was looking directly at me. I gave him a blank expression. I did notice a different emotion on his face. I couldn't really depict what it was.

Rin looked back over to Haru after he broke eye contact. He smiled.

"I'm glad you asked that. Why don't I show you." I knew where this was going. I slowly walked over to Haru. He looked back at me. I gave him a pleading look saying 'please don't.' He ignored me and turned his head. I sighed.

"Let's race Haru." Rin walked off towards the direction of the pool. Haru followed. I stood there with a look of sadness. I was upset that I couldn't so anything, and at the fact that Rin said 'your still hanging around these guys.' I guess I was one of the 'guy's' he was talking about. I heard Makoto yell after Haru telling him to wait. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my hoodie pocket and opened it. I got a message from my brother telling me to come home. I was both relieved and happy. I sent a reply, closed my phone and put it back in my hoodie pocket.

"Hey guys." Makoto and Nagisa looked back at me. I gave them a smile.

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"I have to go. My brother just text-ed me. He says I need to come home." Nagisa's face fell. I sighed. I knew he wanted to hang out some more, but...I just can't be here anymore. Makoto gave me a warm smile. I knew 'he' would understand.

"Alright. we'll see you tomorrow." I started to walk away in the other direction. I waved good-bye and left.

*Time skip*

NO ONES POV

On the other side of the building, two boys were about to compete. Earlier Rin had challenged Haru to a race in the old swimming club's pool. They had both already stripped down to there swimsuits much to Makoto's surprise. They were just about ready to jump in when they noticed that the pool had absolutely no water in it.

"That's why I told you stop." Makoto sighed. He had wished that Tsubaki had stayed, she would've set Haru and Rin straight. But he sensed that she was uncomfortable somehow. He didn't know why, and the text from her brother sounded like an emergency. Nagisa on the other hand was complaining about his Tsu-chan, and was asking why she didn't stay longer. They would both ask her why later.

"Lame." The boys looked up to see that Rin was walking away. He went over to his bag, and took something out of it. It was their old swimming relay trophy.

"Oh yeah did you guys come here for this?" Rin had the trophy in his hand now. He had his back turned to the others.

"Oh our trophy."

"I don't need this thing anymore." Rin had a look of malice on his face. He was peeved, and he was kinda depressed. He was looking around for Tsubaki earlier. He didn't see her which had caused him to be even more mad. ' I guess she's mad' he thought. He clenched the trophy at the thought. He threw the trophy down and walked away. He needed to find some way to redeem himself with her or else he wouldn't be able to get over it. Even when he was in Australia she was always on his mind. He sighed. But when he had came back, he was so upset at that time that he had brushed her off. He will never forget that hurt look on her face, and the tears that had started to fall from her violet eyes. When he saw her again he noticed how her features had changed. She had this petite yet tomboyish look going for her. It was cute. She had cut her hair though which was a huge disappointment to him. He had liked her long hair. Now it goes all the way to her neck and shoulders. Her face had matured greatly. She had gotten really pretty...just like a doll. He never got the chance to tell her before...he had liked her too.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

(**The rest of the story will be in third person...because I'm lazy**)

The next day, it was around lunch time that the group of four, were eating lunch. Tsubaki had finally gotten the chance to bring her lunch. Nagisa was ecstatic. He was about to help him self to her food, but was stopped by a glare.

" Don't you dare." Nagisa flinched with fear. He had never seen her glare like that before. Makoto only chuckled.

"You missed a lot these past couple of years Nagisa. Tsubaki-chan isn't the same helpless girl you knew." Nagisa looked between her and Makoto. He didn't know. They continued on just like that. Nagisa would attempt to mess with Makoto with Tsubaki's help, Makoto would get irritated, and they would laugh. Then unbeknownst to them, Haru had woken up.

"A dream." Tsubaki snorted. What happened last night and after she had left was not a dream.

"No it wasn't dream." Her point proven. She was sitting right next to Haru. He looked up at her. He noticed her expression change. He knew that seeing Rin again would bring back old wounds. He cared about Tsubaki, and he knew that it had became his job to make sure she didn't cry...or else her brother would kill him. Her, Makoto, and him had all known each other longer so it was their responsibility to keep her safe when she's not at home. He looked back at her. She was looking up at the sky. Her hair was blowing in her face. Her lips were parted just a bit. To him she looked like an angel. Yep...he definitely needed to keep her safe, or other guys were going to start approaching her.

"I don't get it though." everyone looked over to Nagisa.

"Rin-chan was really weird." Tsubaki turned her head back up to the sky; she didn't want to hear about Rin. She closed her eyes and started imagine herself swimming. She had completely lost focus on her surroundings and the conversation that was going on. She really just wanted to swim.

"Oh that takes me back." Huh? Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked over towards Makoto. She was interested now.

"We used to do that at the swimming club! Super Doppelga-." Makoto started to pose and move his hands around all weird like.

"Keep it down Makoto." Nagisa started to whine out loud. Tsubaki started to laugh.

" Makoto your only going to embarrass yourself. I think you should stop." Makoto was flabbergasted. he stood up from his spot.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Makoto started to rant some more out loud. Tsubaki continued to laugh.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Makoto mouth gaped open. This was too funny. By now Tsubaki was lying down on the ground laughing while holding her stomach. Haru sat up from his spot. He looked over at her and smiled. It was good to hear her laugh. He looked back over to the other two with his blank expression in tow. Makoto was still ranting.

Not too far from the small group of four, two girls were watching them.

"Do you know those guys," one of the girls asked.

"Uh-huh," the other girl said. The girls ruby eyes watched the four with a serious expression on her face.

" The three boys are Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, and Hazuki Nagisa."

" What they have in common is that they used to belong to the same swimming club, and their all boys with girlish names."

"What about the girl that's with them." The ruby eyed girl looked towards the hazel haired female.

"She's Nanase and Tachibana-sempai's childhood friend. She was also part of the swimming club with them. Her name is Toriyama Tsubaki." The other 'oh'-ed. She got closer to the ruby eyed girl and whispered in her ear.

"What's you relationship with them."

"That's a secret," the ruby eyed girl said with her index finger up to her mouth.

" That means that you have something in common with them too."

"Since your a girl with a boyish name." The other girl scowled.

"Seriously. Stop calling me Gou!"

The girl's scream had gotten the attention of one person on the other side of the field. It was Tsubaki. She had only heard the last part. She looked over to the two girls that were standing on the other side. One of them looked familiar especially that hair and eye color. She sighed and went back to trying to reprimand her friends. She'll figure it out later.

Later on that day Tsubaki was headed to her house. Her brother had called her telling her to buy more groceries. He said he wanted to try cooking again. Tsubaki quickly protested. She was now headed back home with the groceries. She was almost home when she saw the girl from earlier. She looked like she was headed some where. Curiosity taking over, Tsubaki decided to follow.

When she had finally caught up with the girl, because she had lost her a couple of times. She noticed that she was standing in front of a very familiar house. She gasped. It was Haru's house.

'Why would she come here,' she thought. She ran over to a bush and hid behind it. The girl stood in front of the front door. She rung the door bell. Tsubaki snorted but quietly. Knowing Haru he was probably in the bath or he was just ignoring the sound of the door bell. The girl stood at the door then she sighed and walked away. Tsubaki looked over and saw that Makoto and Nagisa had showed up. Makoto then turned his head in the direction of where she was hiding. 'Crap," she thought. He knew she was there.

"You can come out Tsubaki-chan." The latter flinched, but slowly stood up. The other female gawked at the new arrival.

"How long were you there?!" The girl was pointing at the other in surprise. How did she not know she was there.

"Um for awhile actually. I was also following you for quite a while as well." The ruby eyed girls mouth was open for a little bit, but then closed. This girl was that good that she could completely hid e her presence. Her brother had told her many times that the girl known as Tsubaki was somewhat of a stalker at times. She looked back over to the Hazel haired girl. Tsubaki was rubbing the back of her neck bashfully.

"Oh yeah I have to go or my brother will kill me. I'll see you guys later." Tsubaki quickly sped off before any one could say anything else to her. She kept running and running until she was finally on her door step. She opened up the door and walked in. She took of her tennis shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. She yelled an 'I'm home' to her brother and walked towards the kitchen. She first went up to the picture of her parents. When she got into the room she saw her brother sound asleep holding the photo of their parents. She sighed. Her brother had it really hard ever since their parents died. He had to get a job right after graduating from high school. He and her split up the household chores, but her brother took the majority of it. He also had to use his pay from the job he works at to pay for the bills. Tsubaki looked back down at her brother. He's silly sometimes, but that's her brother. Always caring and willing.

Toriyama Takeshi woke up with a terrible pain in his lower back. He couldn't believe that he had slept for at least 30 to 35 minutes on the floor. That was probably the cause to his aching back. He started to sit up, but bumped something in the process. He looked behind him them smiled. His sister had fallen asleep with her school uniform on. She looked so much like a porcelain doll in her sleep. It made him want to protect his little sister even more. Those boys that she hangs out with had better be protecting her. The only one who got scared when he declared that was that Tachibana kid. And since he was really tall, and he didn't look like he liked his sister he put him in charge. The other boy...Nanase didn't look like he cared. He has noticed that his sister talks about him more now than she did in the past. Before it always used to be about this boy named Rin. She stopped talking about him. He didn't know why, but she came home one day crying. That was when their parents were still alive. He sighed. Being a big brother is tough, and it's going to get worse if a boy is involved. He sighed again. Great.

_Yay! I' looking forward to peoples reviews for this chapter. I think I'm going to keep the story in third person. It just seems easier that way. I hope to hear from anybody that has suggestions for later chapters. Next chapter's going to be interesting...That's all I have to say. SAYANARA MINNA!_

_-Anime hotty lover.18_


End file.
